The invention relates, in general, to the construction of crushers and, more particularly, to a new and useful crusher of the type in which a crusher supported in a housing which is movably mounted to a base frame by means of damping elements for crushing a coarse material in a trough located beneath the crusher and including a crusher drive assembly mounted to the housing.
Such crushing devices serve the purpose of fragmenting coarse material, particularly coal or other minerals, at the end of a conveyor. Single or double roll crushers used for continuous crushing of a coarse material are generally provided with a vertical clearance between the crushing roll and a trough therebelow which determines the section of passage and the size to which the conveyed material is crushed.
In known devices, the damping elements, usually designed as piston cylinder systems are connected to the crushing roll. Such systems provide a so-called floating mounting for the housing of the crushing roll upon a base frame. However, considerable reactive forces still occur between the crusher housing and the base frame since the drive assembly, comprising a motor, a clutch and a transmission represent an eccentrically mounted mass by which inertia effects are produced which result in strong loads on the mobile system. For this reason, known devices cannot be operated without other damping elements since premature wear and disturbances in the operation of the piston cylinder systems cannot be eliminated. The invention provides remedial measures in this regard.